kotnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Охотник
Охотник Origins At the age of two years old, Охотник left his home planet outside of the Outer Rim in the unknown territories. He, his parents, and the rest of his clan wished to chart new territories for their civilization. Entering a small system near the outer rim, their ship received a distress signal from a downed ship, and Охотник's clan moved to investigate. The ship in question, however, soon attacked the ship and sent the ship towards the surface at breakneck speeds, disabling their engines. In the ensuing crash, everyone but Охотник was killed. He was forced to live off of nature, hunting and fishing as well as he could, somehow instictually above every predator in the jungle. The hunters soon became the hunted by the most fearsome hunter the galaxy had ever seen. Seventeen years later, a traveling mining ship found the wreckage from orbit and descended to investigate. Охотник, not knowing who or what they were, attacked and killed all of the miners but one, ordering the creature to take him to another planet. Before leaving, however, Охотник brought all of his clan's weaponry and technology with him, in hopes that he could learn how to use them. The miner, unable to pilot the ship better than terribly, crashed at another planet in the same system. There, Охотник met a group of traveling nomads, a group of ten that were eerily similar to his own species but not quite the same. They told him stories of how a plague haunted their kind after their ancestors came from the outer territories many, many millennia ago. They were seemingly the last of their kind, and they were all to old to live much longer. For this reason, they soon taught Охотник everything they knew. After learning nearly all of their ways, as well as how to use his clan's old tools, he departed the planet, deeply humbled and respectful of their culture and their wishes to remain secret. Shortly after, he arrived in a mid-rim colony, killing and hiding and stealing his way though life for three short months. In that amount of time, he made a name for himself as a killer. Around his thirtieth year of life, he was forcefully captured by a combined group of two Jedi(Kilo Typhon and his then-new apprentice, Shin Fey'lya) and a local police force on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. Kilo, with the help of many translator droids, was able to decipher some of the creature's past, and attempted to teach it the laws of the galaxy and the language of Galactic Basic. Not long after departing from Kilo and Shin, Охотник came across a small group of mercenaries who welcomed Охотник with open arms. With his help, they became known as Squad Renegade, bounty hunting all over the galaxy for large sums of money. During these travels, Охотник soon became known as "Stalker" by many. He welcomed this name, as it was both sinister, and easier to be known by. For twenty three years, he traveled with Squad Renegade, helping it change from a group of amateur bounty hunters to a premiere group of some of the best trackers the galaxy had ever seen. During these changes, he soon found himself become the leader of Squad Renegade, and was able to negotiate with other groups of mercenaries and bounty hunters to form one large group unified under a single banner. Bureaucrats soon emerged, and the group was named as Galactic Securities. In keeping with the spirit of Squad Renegade's past, the leaders of Galactic Securities formed a small division where mercenaries worked alone, under the most enduring and stressful conditions. This division was called the Rogue Legion. Охотник, true to form, quickly became a premiere member in the Rogue Legion and began to get the top assignments. Missions that paid top dollar for his particular set of skills and killing. The Insidious Force While working for the Rogue Legion, he was put on many different missions, including the hunting of a Corellian man named Arlon Dinks. From there, he, along with his partner, traveled to Nal Hutta, where he gave Arlon's head to the prince of a small Hutt clan. After recieving payment, he murdered his partner and took his payment, leaving for his next mission. Shortly afterward, the Senator of Telerath contacted stalker, telling him that his daughter had been kidnapped. Leads pointed towards the planet of Raxus Prime. On Raxus Prime, he followed a group of pirates to a small cave, where he infiltrated and found the leader of the pirates. After a small conversation, Stalker learned that the girl he had been sent to find had already been killed and devoured by the pirates in question. In an act of revenge, he killed every pirate on the planet, and headed back home to Coruscant. Not long after returning home, he was contacted by a leader in the Rogue Legion, who ordered Stalker and two other bounty hunters to go to the planet of Atzerri, to help Senator Lima Phylon in a battle against a small group of anti-government insurgents. Traveling through space, Stalker's small ship was attacked by a group of space-pirates. As the final pirate lay dying, he revealed that they were hired by a mysterious person to find and kill all three Rogue Legion soldiers. Stalker and the others continue on. Trivia Охотник is Russian for "Hunter", which is similar to the word "Stalker", which is not only his occupation, but his name. See also Kilo Typhon Shin Fey'lya